


Love Transcends Death

by CassiesPoeticNonsense



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween prompt, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram Prompt, M/M, Sad, Tragic Romance, Tumblr, Will Loves Hannibal, You might cry, hannigram AU, much love, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiesPoeticNonsense/pseuds/CassiesPoeticNonsense
Summary: Within the shadows lay a man, with eyes of deepest maroon and blood staining his hands. There is an aura to him, of decay and death, but along his tongue lays the taste of eternal love. A hint of blissful, transcendent light glimmers ever so closely and a hand from the world of life and light reaches forward. Darkness and Light form a connection, eyes of both red and stark blue meeting together and souls, at last, sighing in content.Finally, sings their heartbeats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt on tumblr, ghost(busters) Halloween Prompt. Primarily this is based off ghosts.  
> I don't even know what I just wrote, but I hope you all like it.  
> If you don't, well, I worked hard on it. So appreciate that atleast. 
> 
> If you cry, it's okay. Don't worry. 
> 
> Enjoy my nonsensical ramblings/piece of shit.  
> Ps. The art is mine.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy.

_ _

_-_

**Within the shadows lay a man, with eyes of deepest maroon and blood staining his hands. There is an aura to him, of decay and death, but along his tongue lays the taste of eternal love. A hint of blissful, transcendent light glimmers ever so closely and a hand from the world of life and light reaches forward. Darkness and Light form a connection, eyes of both red and stark blue meeting together and souls, at last, sighing in content.**

**Finally, sings their heartbeats.**

-

 

_**Hannibal Lecter**  
1622 - 1666_

Dr. Hannibal Lecter was a remarkable but stern man, though some referred to him as unwaveringly kind. Originally from Lithuania, he was at first denied into the cliques of the London doctors, until they at last witnessed his talent. He was a unique practitioner, with his higher knowledge and more improved ways of medicine, learned from his many travels. A doctor who believed in both the world of Herbalism and the scientific form of Medicine, blending them to form his own sort of ethic. He was renowned in London for helping those infected with the plague, a horrible sickness that was proving to be.. deadly.

 

He could smell it's _odor_.. it's distinctive _presence_ within his patients, an odor most foul with the tiniest bit of sweetness. What his patients did not seem to realize was that there were in fact different types of this plague, which he could determine the origin of and if he could treat symptoms before they worsened, his patients usually lived. It was a suspicious thing, how he knew before others did but the people were too grateful to question it.. _For now._

 

A mask was ever present during his ventures through the streets, which were far and between but oh, the people knew who he was. Formidable man, that one. He was an intimidating presence, but a beacon of hope in the dreary streets and yet him being out meant someone was deathly ill. There was nothing he could do with the illness in its final stages, nothing but to help the pain and ease their suffering until finally, death.

 

Some asked for a more merciful way of death, with the calming kiss of morphine. Hannibal could never refuse a patient in that moment, with their eyes full of hope, the last bit of emotion they would ever feel. Others believed that God had sent their final punishment upon them and would suffer it without any aid, hoping to gain entrance to Heaven. Lecter did not believe in such drivel, but he said nothing in hopes that it would comfort his patients to believe in something so.. unscientific.

 

Throughout his life, he had devoted every moment to helping others with the simplest of ailments. Devoting his time and energy to those both poor and wealthy, young and old, none escaped his calculative mind. _Until the time it did._

 

_**Mischa.** _

 

The letter he never received, of his parents death. An unavoidable horror, followed by one after the other. She was a foreign beauty, unaccustomed to death, unknowing of the hell that was spilling onto Earth. Her wide eyes, the deepest shade of chocolate succumbing to dull black as her pupils dilating until nothing was left but endless black.

 

_Death by plague._

 

 _Death_ stole her from him, days after she arrived. Hannibal could have stopped it, if he had known. If only he had known, so happy to see her as he was.. He hadn't noticed, too consumed with his own grief as well, from the death of their parents. The symptoms had started, the disease taking root within her lungs until she suffocated within his arms.. Her face frozen in fear with her jaw now slack that had been poised to cough, eyes still begging him to save her, hands clutching onto the lapels of his collar.

 

Her body lay within his arms until she grew cold and Hannibal? He merely watched, begged, bargained for her to come back. To every God, he prayed until he began to curse them, devastated, hurting.. Heartbroken.

 

To see her cremated would have ended him and instead, he paid for a burial. He did not care that her body needed to be burned, ridden of the plague.. Any insistence for that was ignored, shut off with the harshest of glares. No one would ever dishonor her in such a way and be allowed to speak for much longer.

 

With her death ended both his practice.. And his life.

Families flocked to his door, offering what little money they had.  
Begging, pleading.

 

Just as he had done so to God. It sickened him at their words and soon hatred began to form, from both the patients he denied and from Hannibal himself.

 

Yet one day, the begging stopped and the want for death began. Those who had considered him a devil _(for his gift)_ , some unearthly being finally got their wishes. His defendants no longer spoke up, no longer had a kind word to say about their once treasured Doctor. Hannibal had given them hope, only to rip it away. He offered them salvation, only to allow so many to die without his help. For that, he would pay. Hannibal Lecter would burn for his sins.

 

_The Great Fire of London._

 

It had not been his murderer's intention at first to set him aflame, but the fire was a signal from God _(or so they believed.)_ He was bound, though he fought like a raging demon with both teeth and scalpel, killing few but not enough to save his life. He was being reduced to nothing but a creature of ash, a monster of toil that felt nothing but rage. _Rage and devastation._ Hands and feet were tied, his bloodied body thrown into the back of a burning building. The flames flickered, growing closer and closer as he was forced to merely watch. He struggled, the fire reflecting within his eyes as it grew closer and closer until he himself was burning.

 

Liquid fire roaring within his veins, his skin receding, growing black with each kiss of flame that washed over him. His insides seared, boiling, cooking within a prison of dark flesh that let off smoke. Tears fell from heated viscus, rising to steam from revealed cheekbones no longer containing skin nor muscle. Crimson ichor poured but not for very long, the smell of his own essence burning within his nose. The white of his eyes were the last to go, the maroon of his iris mixing with what remained of his blood.

 

_Hannibal Lecter was no more. In body._

 

-

 

 **_William Nicholas Graham_ **  
_1982 - 2016_

William was always an odd child, eyes too wise for the innocent face they were set within. Eyes of crystal blue that could perceive all aspects of human nature. He could see the lies flowing easily from his mother's lips about his father's whereabouts. To see the sadness within her eyes when she stood at the door, his father not even there to see her go. She kissed his forehead, glanced once within those unsettling eyes and before he knew it, she was gone.. Never to return.

 

He had always known she was not happy with him, how could she be? He could always tell when something was wrong with her, it unsettled her when he asked. To put it mildly, little Will merely knew everything that was wrong with his family.

 

 _His questions scared her._  
_He_ scared her.  
_He_ ran everyone off..  
Well.. Not quite _everyone._

 

Just behind him were the disapproving eyes of a shadowed figure that said nothing, but the anger radiating off him was enough for Will to know he was enraged at his mother. For _abandoning_ him. When the door had finally closed, the young boy continued to stand with tears in those too bright eyes, crystalline droplets pouring down porcelain cheeks still plump with baby-fat.

 

_**"William."** _

 

Came the accented voice, so thick with emotion.. With affection. On bended knee, his arms opened wide and the small form of Will came running into them. Only then did the little one allow himself to cry, to let loose of all the emotions running through him. The acceptance his mother never gave, for all the times he had heard his mother call him a _freak_ to his father, when the two would whisper about how odd he was. He cried for all these things and so much more, and through his cries and hiccups, one name was heartbreakingly clear. _**"Han.. Hannibal!"**_

 

So distressed was Will that Hannibal felt something clench within his long-dead chest yet at the same time, he was pleased that the wretched woman was gone. She brought nothing but suffering to his Will, his beloved boy. The only thing that had kept him from disposing of her himself was because of Will's love for her. Hannibal was a ghost, but one that had grown tangible from his connection to the clairvoyant Will. It was possible for him to touch and be touched, yet connected as he was, being away from Will made him fade back into nothingness. Of course, his presence was still there but he could not be heard or seen.

 

At the moment he was so solid it was almost unreal, all because of his precious William. His emotions were going haywire, sending out distress which made his protector stronger, to keep him from harm.. To comfort.

 

 _ **"Shh, mano meilė."**_ Though Will couldn't tell what he meant, it was said so lovingly that he couldn't help but cling closer to his only companion that had stood by him throughout all the hardships in life. The only one that was always there. Throughout his young life, he had always been able to see ghosts and to most of them, the boy was a beacon that helped to lead them to that bright light they'd been looking for. For Hannibal? Will was.. Heaven. He was the reason that Hannibal felt alive again, if only for a little while and truly, he was the reason that the Doctor remained on this Earth.

 

_Fettered._

 

Will was an direct cause of this, his desire for a friend and for love but Dr. Lecter had also wanted to stay with him, for always. When young William was around three, he had asked for _"Hanni"_   to stay, always.. From that point on, he was bound to his beloved who he viewed as a companion and friend. The Doctor vowed to always protect and watch over him, as he had failed to do for Mischa. Will would never be a replacement for her, but he did fill the void that she had left behind, healing him with every smile and hug.

 

 ** _"Hanni?"_** His name was hard to pronounce, the vowels too rich for the nine year old, so he had shortened it to something easier.. Something Hannibal found oh so sweet. A brow lofted in kind to his question, a silent answer of yes, Will, whatever you want. **_"Will you.. always be with me?"_** That question shattered the doctor's mask of indifference and his resounding answer was a tighter embrace as he lifted Will into his arms. **_"I will never leave you, William."_** And even though the young boy detested his full name, he still offered a smile as bright as the rising dawn. His unspoken thank yous echoed through his affectionate nuzzle to his father-figure and protector.. His head finally settling, asleep, nestled within the crook of Hannibal's neck.

 

Anyone who dared to ever hurt his precious Will would meet an untimely, gruesome death. He would protect his Mažasis from the world, and perhaps even himself.

 

_Until the day he couldn't.._

 

-

 

_1982 - 2002_

**_"I want to be with you, Hannibal. You said we would always be together, but this isn't enough. Wha-What will happen when I'm gone, when I die? Will you be alone!? Tell me! Please don't lie to me!"_** Will stands in his.. No, _their_ bedroom, fingers clenching and unclenching repeatedly in fear, in questioning, and mostly in anger. They had this conversation once before, when Will was first learning about religion and God. He had been thinking more and more on what would happen when he died, would Hannibal be alone? But.. the Doctor has promised they would be together, always. He said it often, when Will was going through his breakdowns, brought upon by stress and his own clairvoyance; his understanding empathy.

 

Will had become more and more of a recluse as he grew older, to spend time with the wraith of a man that was always at his side. It looked odd to talk to himself in public, to both his lover(a ghost) and others that had recently died. He could no more shut his gift off than he could stop breathing. Both were essential to his being. It was enough to be near Hannibal, to be with him.. And yet, it wasn't. Lecter could not hold his corporal form for more than hours at a time and Will always longed to touch, in some form or way. Of course, Will knew he was still there even if he couldn't see nor feel him, but he could hear.

 

Yet for once, Hannibal Lecter was silent. So many things he wanted to say, yet he truly had no answers for Will.. Though he longed to give them, anything to stop his pain, his rage.

 

 ** _"Prašau suprask, William.. Forever is never long enough with you. I have always wished for amžinybė, eternity, but I do not have an answer for you. You know you and I are linked, but I do not know what will happen when you die."_** Forlorn, yet every word was drowning in affection and tears pooled within Will's eyes, threatening to spill.

 

**_"It isn't enough, Hannibal."_ **

 

A heart shattered, the pieces falling apart within his eyes.. Always so expressive, despite a mask of indifference that contorted his features into stony resolution. His heart cried out, but as did he when his loving boy pulled out a blade, so sharp and gleaming within the light. Hannibal didn't even have time to move before a fragile neck was falling backwards and blood formed a fine mist within the air. Their connection was broken with that betrayal, only it wasn't. It was an utter act of love, and longing.

 

Hannibal began to fade from view, a flickering image that shot into action. Hands tried to staunch the bleeding, holding together the splitting skin and torn muscle threatening to rip completely apart. Ichor laced his hands, pouring from the neck of his beloved Will who stared up towards him, a smile along his lips and death reflecting back in his adoring blue gaze.

 

Pupils expanded, blood gurgled up from his throat and lungs finally exhaled their last breath.

_William Graham was no longer alive.._

  
And what was left of Hannibal Lecter's heart rotted right in what remained of his chest.

 

 

-

 

 

**Yet in the moment of utter hopelessness, something happened. Something extraordinary. A hand on his shoulder and a smile of understanding, blue eyes reflecting within maroon.**

**Hands and limbs become one within a blend of light and darkness, until nothing was left but the remains of love left behind. A spot where something beautiful left the mortal plane but was reborn in another.**

**They would have eternity with one another, never to part again.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations;  
> Mano meilė - My love  
> Mažasis - Little one  
> Prašau suprask - Please understand  
> Amžinybė - Eternity
> 
> I wanted to infuse his Lithuanian into this, so these translations are from Google Translate.  
> Sorry if any of them are incorrect.


End file.
